


The Math Teacher's Surrogate

by Weebster_Tenny



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, shannon leto - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Surrogacy, Surrogate, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, mother - Freeform, transgender male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebster_Tenny/pseuds/Weebster_Tenny
Summary: Shannon Leto is New Zealand High's new math teacher.Megan Prescott is his last period teacher and the punk rock 12th grader.What happens when these two fall for each other?What happens two years later when they reunite?Read to find out!~WARNING~May contain mature content.





	1. Characters

Shannon Leto As Himself   
Math Teacher | 36| Married

 

Cara Delevenge As Megan Prescott   
12th grader | 17 | Mom of the group | Punk rock

Ksenia Gato As Olympia Indalva  
12th grader | 17 | Russian | Sassy | Is a model

Gabrielle Union As Christina Leto  
Geography teacher | 37 | Married to Shannon

Lily Maymac As Auora Prescott   
Homeschooled | 15 | Rude | Nathan and Megan's little sister

  
(Young) Damon Albarn As Nathan Prescott   
Drug Dealer | 25 | Megan and Auora's step - brother

Thomas Davenport As Damien   
12th Grader | 17 | Gay |Punk rock | Is a model

Olympiya Ivelva As Georgia Indalva  
12th grader | 17 | Olympia's twin sister | Dwarf | Russain


	2. Character 1

"Okay, class. This is Mr. Leto the new math teacher." Principle Jared Says.

Olympia tapped my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Isn't that Principle Jared's brother?"

"Yeah, he is dipshit. Who else is named Leto at this fucking place they call a school?" Damien smacks Olympia in the back of her head.

"Don't smack my sister, idiot!" Georgia yells, disrupting the class and catching Mr. Leto's attention.

"Who ever just yelled in my class, please stand up."

Georgia stands by her desk.

Mr. Leto looks around, seeing if anyone stood up.

"Nobody wants to stand up?"

"I've been standing here for two fucking minutes." Georgia snaps.

Mr. Leto looks down and sees Georgia.

"Hi there little lady."

"Oh fuck off." Georgia sits down.

"You've just earned yourself a detention." He says, turning around to the chalkboard and writing math problems.

\----

_Riiiiiing_

"Fucking finally! School is over!" Georgia yells, throwing her fists up in the air.

"You have detention, Georgia." Mr. Leto walks towards us.

"Fuck your lousy ass detention. It's fucking Friday!" Georgie flips over her desk and walks out the the classroom, sticking her middle fingers up at the teacher.

"She has a really bad temper." Mr. Leto chuckles.

"Yep. That's our Georgia. Our small, little badass." I reply.

"So...."  
              
           "So."

"Is she always like that?"

"Pretty much."

"I have to get use to that."

I nod. "So, I got to go...  I'm planning a party tonight with some friends." I say, grabbing my things and heading towards the classroom doors.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you around, Megan." He says.

"Yep. See ya."

\------

"Okay we need acohal, drugs, decorations, music." Olympia says, going down the list of things we need.

"Where are we going to get the acohal and drugs?" Damien asks, playing with the bow on his head.

"Megan's step-brother Nathan." Georgia says.

"Why would he get it for us?" Damien asks.

"He's a drug dealer, Damien." Olympia says.

"Can we please stop talking about my brother?" I ask.

"Alright. What doings do we have for our party?" Georgia asks.

"We have....." Damien goes down the list of music we have, which obviously, is all rock music.

"This party is going to be fucking lit!" Olympia says.

"Hell yeah it is!" Damien yells.

Oh lord.


	3. Chapter 2 - Hangover

I wake up to my head aching like hell. That party last night was hella amazing. Georgie convinced Nathan to get us the 'illegal' things we 'needed'. 

"Oh my god!" Olympia groans. "Where's the damn tylenol?!"

I get out of my bed and walk to the bathroom.

Olympia is looking through the medicine cabinet, Damien is throwing up and Georgia is in the bathtub with a bottle of Tequila in her hands.

"What is going on here?!" I yell, making my head hurt even more.

"I dont know, but some guy named Shannon Leto is coming here today. He heard about the party and wanted to help clean up." Aurora says.

Aurora is my youngest sister, she's 15 and my father decided to homeschool her.

Olympia stopped throwing the pill bottles and looked at Aurora. 

"Thats our fucking teacher, Aurora!" She yells, waking Georgia.

"Oh well. What's done is done. He'll be here in a few minutes." Aurora says, sticking her tongue out at us.

"I'm telling dad you're telling strangers where we live." I say.

"Go fuck yourself you punk rock freak." She puts her middle fingers up at me and runs away.

"I hate that bitch." Georgia murmurs.

"She may be a bitch, but she's still my sister." I face palm.

"Okay, I have some things you guys need for a hangover." I turn around to see Mr. Leto standing behind me.

"Well what are you wating for?! Give it to us, dipshit." Damien yells.

\------------

"Thank you so much for your help, Mr. Leto."

"Please, Mr. Leto was my father. Call me Shannon."

"Okay, uh.... Shannon. If I can repay you in any way, please let me know." I say.

"Well, theres one thing. I've always wanted to try forbidden fruit." 

"The hell is forbidden fruit?" I ask him.

He chuckles and touches my private parts.

"Oh god... _that's_ what you mean. I'm not fucking my teacher." I smack his hand away from me.

"Didn't you want to repay me?" 

"I--- ugh! Fine, just once." I say.

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 3 - Skipping Class

Lunch time is over, and after lunch is my last period class. Math.

"Hey guys, uh... you guys want to go to the mall right now?" I ask them.

"You mean like, skip class?" Damien asks me.

"Fuck yeah, that's what she means dude! I'm fucking down! I hate Mr. Leto." Georgia yells, catching everyone in the hallways attention.

"Lets go before...." Damien points at Georgia. "Big mouth ruins it for all of us."

We all follow behind him and into the school parking lot. Damien stops walking when we get to his car, we all get in his Jeep Wrangler and drive off.

10 minutes into the ride, Damien is already talking about random shit.

"I'm getting pink French tips, oooh girl, I'm also getting some new make-up and maybe find myself a man. He'll be hotter than me." We all roll our eyes, every time we go somewhere, Damien is always talking about getting himself a guy.

I get a little sick to my stomach, and its not because of Damien, its about something else.

"Hey, Damien pull over please."

Damien nods and pulls over to the side of the road. I get out the car and proceed to puke my insides out all over the side of the road.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU EAT?!" Georgia yells.

"You know damn well she didn't eat shit, look how skinny she is."

"Shut up, Olympia. This is serious." Damien says.

"Omg, you're pregnant." Olympia gasps.

"Wha no----"

"Here, take these." Damien pulls two pregnancy test out his purse and gives them to me.

"Why do you have...... never mind, I don't want to know." I take them out of his hands and go into the woods to take the test.

**Shannon** **'s POV**

"Jared, Megan Prescott and her gang skipped class today."

"I'll make sure to contact their parents. Thank you for telling me." Jared says.

**Jared's POV**

Skipping class, huh? Is that your way of hiding from Shannon?  
 

I know what you guys did, you dirty bastards.

"I got to tell Isabel about this." I murmur to myself, chuckling.


	5. Chapter 4 - Kicked Out

"So you think it's cool to skip class, Megan?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" My father yells at me.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"Don't sorry me! Are you on drugs? Is that why you skipped class?! You want to be just like Nathan?!" My dad snatches my purse from my hands and dumps everything out of it.

"What is this?!" My dad holds up the pregnancy test. "You think you can bring a child into this house?! This, THIS is what drugs do to you. They get you high and they make you do regrettable things."

Aurora comes into the room with a grin on her face, she's been listening to the conversation. 'this bitch' I think to myself.

"You should kick her out, dad." He looks over his shoulder at Aurora and back at me.

"That's a good idea." He points his finger at me. "Since you want to do drugs girl, get out my damn house and live with your brother. Have fun raising that  baby by yourself. You disgust me." He slaps me across the face.

**2 Months Later**   
  


For the past two months of my pregnancy, I haven't been to school since I got kicked out my dad's house.

Nathan has been working hard to provide for me and my soon to be born baby. I look very big for only 2 months, I look like I'm at least 4 1/2 months.

Nathan insists that I should go back to school to at least get some education, so that's where I am today, school, at my last period class, math. Can my life get worse than this?

"Miss Prescott. Stay after class today, I need to talk to you." Mr. Leto says.

I spoke too soon.

\-------

"It's nice to have you back." He says.

"I know that's not why you told me to stay after class. Spill it, Shannon."

"You uh....gain a few pounds while you were gone." I gasp and slap him in the face.

"Actually, I'm pregnant with your child, jerk!" I yell at him.

"Oh thank god." He says.

"W-what?" I ask him, confused as ever.

"I divorced my wife for you, Megan. I started to regret it, but now --- now I'm happy." Shannon smiles.

"You didn't have to do this Shannon..."

"Of course I did, now we can be together. Now, when is your next check-up?" Shannon asked me.

"Today at 5."

"Perfect." Shannon looks at his watch and see's that it's 4:25. "Let's go now."  
  



	6. Chapter 5 - Triple Suprise

**Shannon** **'s POV**

"It's okay, everything will be alright. " Nathan says, holding Megan.

"It's not okay! We cant afford this!!!" She yells.

"I'll help you with the money, I mean it's ----"  Megan cuts me off.

"You don't have to pay for shit."

"Hush, Megan. Shannon, finish what you were about to say." Nathan looks as me.

"It's my child. I need to help with the money."

Nathan looks at the both of us before walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

**Hours Later**

**Megan's POV**

I never thought I'd end up like this, cuddling with my teacher and pregnant with triplets.

"Megan, I have a question."

"What is it, Shann?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Shannon, I don't know. I mean, that's risqué. Well, carrying your baby is risqué too but... I don't know."

"I see. I'm sorry for asking." Shannon looks at me. "I love you Megan. More than I love my ex-wife."

Shannon cups my face in his hands and kisses me.

We start to make-out as Shannon slides his hand down to the hem of my shirt and takes it off.

He strips us from all of our clothes and sticks his shaft inside of me. As soon as he does this, Nathan walks in the room.

"OH MY GOD GET YOUR COCK OUT MY SISTER!!!!" Nathan yells.

Shannon nods. He puts his clothes on and kisses me on the lips before walking towards the front door.

"Hey Shannon." He turns around to look at me. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

He smiles and walks out the front door, Nathan shuts the door behind him.

"When are you going to tell him?"


	7. Chapter 6 - Just Me and You

_Shannon_ _❤ -_   
_Come_ _to the_ _school_ _right_ _now_ _,_ _I_ _have something_ _to_ _ask you._

_Megan -_  
 _If_ _you're_ _asking me to marry you,_ _then_ _it's_ _a no._

  
 _Shannon_ _❤ -_  
 _No,_ _it's_ _not a_ _marriage_ _proposal... yet._ _It's_ _something_ _else._

_Megan_ _-_   
_Is it a date, Robert?_

_Shannon_ _❤ -_ _You'll_ _find out if you bring dat ass over here._

_Megan - Omw_


	8. Chapter 7 - Surrogate

**Leon Noel ^^^ Played by Denjiel**

**2 Years Later**

After graduating from High School, my mother kicked me out because she didn't 'want me anymore'. 

While giving birth to the triplets, two of them died and now I only have one.

Nathan sent money over to me for the first few months after I got kicked out my mom's house.

I was able to buy a two bedroom apartment and some things for me and my baby.

He stopped sending over money when he ran out of it. Didn't take him long to at all.

I didn't go to college and I'm also poor. I had a job at a supermarket once, but I got fired. Got in a fight with one of my co-workers.

Damien, Georgia, Kevin and Olympia moved to Florida a year ago.

Kevin is Damien's son. He looks just like Damien, but he has Leon's eyes.

"So yesterday, I was looking and I found someone. He moved here recently." Olympia says.

If I didn't mention it before, I'm a surrogate. I need the money somehow.

"Who is it?" I ask her.

"I'm not telling you. Get ready, the procedure starts in 30 minutes."

I know this bitch did not schedule a damn appointment without me knowing the damn guy.

Sighing, I get up and put my shoes on.  
Olympia walks outside to go start to car up.

I look over at my daughter Ana, short for Anastasia. She's asleep on the couch.

'It shouldn't be that hard to get her into the car without waking her up, right?' Boy, I was wrong.

I had her baby bag and everything the both of us needed, but when I went to go pick her up, she starts crying.

Walking outside with a crying 2 year old clinging on to you is embarrassing.

1\. I'm sure everyone in the apartment complex hates me.

2\. She's fucking screaming and

3\. She's kicking me.

"Oh Lord, here. Let me take her." Olympia takes Ana into her arms.

She stops crying, and starts laughing.

"Why does my own daughter hate me?" I murmur to myself.

Looking at her, she reminds me of Shannon. She looks just _like_ him.

But.... She has my eyebrows.

Olympia puts Ana in her carseat and walks to the drivers side.

I get in the passengers side and hook the aux cord up to my phone and play The Sky Is A Neighbourhood by Foo Fighters.

"Damien, Kevin and Georgia are meeting is at the hospital." Olympia informs me.

"Okay."

Leon proposed to Damien recently.

Leon is German. He's handsome as hell, I mean, if he wasn't engaged, I'd smash.

"We're here." Olympia parks the car and gets out.

'Damn, already?' I think to myself.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Ana?"

"Where's daddy?"

I sit in shock for at least 3 minutes until Damien knocks in the glass. He signals for me to get out the car so he can go inside.

I grab Anastasia and her diaper bag and go inside.

\----------

"Are you ready, Ms. Prescott?"

I nod and close my eyes, waiting for the procedure to begin.

It shouldn't be that bad, not as bad as giving birth.

I feel a slight discomfort in my lower area. Shifting to find a better position, the doctor holds me down.

"Stop moving, Ms. Prescott. Don't want to hurt you. We're almost done."

I bite my lip and try to keep calm. I hate needles. Now I hate them in my vagina. This is so uncomfortable.

I turn to my right to see a guy in a suit, holding my daughter.

'That must be the guy.' He turns around and I can't believe my eyes.

"Oh.... my.... god."


	9. Chapter 8 - Why me?!

"Oh.... my...god."

"Okay, the procedure is done, Ms. Prescott." The nurse smiles at me. "I'll go get the father."

She walks out of the room and Shannon walks in.

"Long time no see." He says.

I cannot have his child again.

Looking at him, he's changed a lot. But his eyebrows haven't.

"Why me!?"

"Why not? You already had my daughter. Might as well have another one of my children." Hey says.

"Exactly. I already had one of your damn children."

"You want the money, right? I'll pay you double. For Ana and for your home."

I spit on him. "Go fuck yourself. I'm going home."

**Shannon's POV**

I thought maybe if I saw Megan again, everything would be fine. She'd realize how much she missed me and we'd get married and have more children. But I guess not.

"Megan..." She turns around and looks at me. "Go out to dinner with me."

She walks over to me and takes Ana out of my arms. "No thanks."

"Can I..... at least come over? Spend some time with my daughter?" She looks at me for awhile, then at Ana.

"Fine. Come over at 6."

"Thank you..."

**Olympia's POV**

"You spat on him?!" I yell at Megan. "You do realize that you broke his heart when you left him, right?"

"Leave me alone, please. I need time to think."

"You know, at least he cares. I never told anyone this, but when my boyfriend found out I was pregnant, he ran away from me.... and I got an abortion. Give him a chance, Meg. He wants to be a good father. You've kept him away from Anastasia long enough."

She looks at me. "I guess you're right."

"Oh honey, I know I'm right."

There's a knock on the door and I get up to open it.

"Shannon, you're here." I say.

He smiles and nods his head.

"Come on in, I was just leaving."

**Megan's POV**

Watching Shannon play with Anastasia has to be the cutest thing ever. I can tell he wants to be a good dad.

"Peek-a-boo!"

I laugh and put my hand on my stomach and start to rub it.

Shannon looks at me and chuckles. "To me, it looks like you're ready to carry another Leto inside of you for the next 9 months."

I take my hand off my stomach and blush.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Ana says.

"There's a pepperoni hot pocket in the freezer, Shannon. Can you make her one please?"

"But I want McDonalds." She pouts.

"I cant afford that, baby." I say. I hate being so poor that I cant buy a kids meal from McDonalds.

"I'll get it for her, Meg." Shannon says.

"Thank you so much." He nods and picks Ana up.

"We'll be back."


	10. Chapter 9 - Mine Again

"Did you take the test?" Shannon asked me.

"Yep. It came back positive. I'm pregnant."

Shannon smiles and bends down to kiss my stomach.

It's been two weeks since the procedure. When Shannon took Ana to McDonalds, he also went to Toys-R-Us and got a lot of shit for her.

He came back with a crib (Since she didn't have one. She's been sleeping with me since forever.),a stroller, more clothes for her and a bunch of toys.

"Are you almost done building the crib? I ask him, taking a sip of my water.

"Almost."

I nod and lay down on my bed.

"I missed you." I whisper.

"I missed you too."

"You want to go get some coffee? Ana wont be back from Kevin's until 7."

"Coffee is bad for the baby." He says, standing up.

"Please, just once."

"Alright. Also, the crib is done."

"Thank you."

He jokingly throws me over his shoulder and grabs his car keys.

\---------

"Really? Caramel Frappuccino?" He laughs.

"Says the once who ordered a Pumpkin Spice Latte." I say.

"Touché." He says. "So, when is Ana's 3rd birthday?"

"October 23rd?"

"So in 8 days?"

"Yep."

"Do you have anything planned?"

"I'm poor Shannon, I can't even afford a cake!" I snap.

He pulls out a small note pad -- well, that's what I think it is.

He then rips the page he was writing on out of the book and hands it to me. It was a check book. He wrote me a check for 45 thousand dollars.

"Babe, how did you this much money?"

"Don't worry about it." "Did you just call me babe?" He asks me, looking confused as hell.

"No..... maybe.... I don't fucking know!"

He chuckles.

"You don't want anything else?"

"I want a lot of things, actually."

"I mean at Starbucks, Megan."

"Oh.... no." I say. "But.. about those things I want..."

He laughs. "I'll see what I can do."

\-------

"What gender do you think the baby will be?"

It's 9:30 pm. Shannon and I are laying in bed. He's holding a sleeping Ana and I'm rubbing my stomach.

"I hope it's a boy." He says.

"I do too."

He smiles. "I love you." Shannon blurts out, covering his mouth afterwards.

"I... I love you too. But, this isn't right. I mean it's right.... but it's wrong. I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to date your surrogate, right?"

"The contract didn't say anything about dating your surrogate."

"Then... will you be mine again?"

"I thought you would never ask."


	11. Chapter 10 - Birthday Planning

**Shannon's POV**

"Hmmmm..... nope. Nope. Nada. Don't like that. The fuck...?"

Megan and I are trying to find a nice place to have Ana's party.

"Ooooh, I like this one." She points to a place called Skyzone.

"Skyzone? For a 3 year old?"

"Not that, below it."

Disney World. Orlando, Florida. (I've been to Orlando before. I actually went to Universal Studios.)

"That isn't that far from here."

"Yeah, it wouldn't take that long to drive there."

"Yep."

"......"

"......"

"We need to find a school for her."

"Right."

"The struggles of being a parent." I sigh.

"We're going to have to go through the same thing with all 25 of our children." He jokes.

"Ugh, yeah right."

His phone starts to ring and he goes into the other room. Of course, I listen to the conversation. Whatever is being discussed in my house, I have the right to know about.

"Yes. She's carrying the baby."

"Christina, yes. I know."

"Take Ana too? What, no!"

"We'll talk about this later, goodbye."

Not wanting him to know I was listening, I sit back down. But I start crying. Damn pregnancy hormones.

"Meg, what's wrong?"

Quick Meg, think of something to say. "I want pizza." Great, now I sound like my damn daughter.

"Oh um... I'll go call it in."

\--------

"So, he isn't back yet?" Georgia asked me.

Shannon had went to go get the pizza 2 hours ago, and he isn't back yet.

"I overheard him on the phone talking to someone named Christina. She wants to take the baby."

"You.... you were listening to my conversation?" Shannon says.

"Who the hell is Christina?" I yell at him.

"......I'll just go." Georgia runs out the door.

"She's my wife." He says quietly.

"Get out."

"Please, let me explain!"

"GET OUT!"

He finally takes the damn hint and walks out the door.

If only I didn't 'repay' Shannon that day, none of this would had happened I would still be in new Zealand, and in College.

**The Day Before Anastasia's Birthday**

"This is soo beautiful!" Olympia says, walking into the resort.

The resort we're staying at is right across the street from the park. Going up into our room , I put Ana down on the floor. Even though she can walk, I'm use to picking her up.

"Thank you, mommy." I smile at her.

If only Shannon was here. I put my hand on my stomach. I love this baby with all my heart. I don't want to give it up.

"I know what you're thinking about. Forget about him." Leon tells me. "It's about you're daughter. This is her special day. She's 3. This is all about her, not him."

"Thank you Leon."

"Now go ahead and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

I nod and lay down next to Ana, who is sleeping. 'She's such a beauty.' I think to myself. Soon, I start to fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 11 - I Think I Found My Soulmate

"Mommy, It's Cinderella!" Ana tugs at my shirt, trying to get my attention.

I pick up Ana and go to Cinderella, who is taking picture with kids around Anastasia's age.

"Hello little one, what's your name?' Cinderella says to Ana.

"Anastasia." She responds.

"She just turned 3 today, we came here to celebrate." I say.

"How long are you guys staying?"

"A week."

"Oh, good." She looks at Ana. "You want a picture with me?" She asks her.

Ana nods and I give Damien my camera and stand next to Cinderella. Damien takes like 2,000 pictures and then gives me my camera back.

"Thank you!" Ana says.

"No problem."

We continue to walk around the park, get on rides, play games, all that fun stuff. Finally, we decide to sit down and eat.

I order, of course, since I'm eating for two, I order a Corndog, Onion Rings (I low-key hate onion rings.) and hot wings.

"Are you sure you're going to eat all of that?" A guy says, walking over to our table. "My name is Ross, by the way."

I can tell he isn't from here by his accent.

"Nice to meet you Ross, I'm Megan. You don't sound like you're from here."

"Likewise."

"Well, I'm from New Zealand. I moved to Florida two years ago."

"Well, I'm from London." He says, looking at everyone sitting at my table. "So, what brings you guys here to Disney World."

"It's my daughter, Ana, 3rd birthday."

"Oh, happy birthday Ana."

"Thanks." Ana replies.

"It's nice meeting you guys. I got to get back to my roommate."

"Nice meeting you too." I say.

He starts to walk away. Crap, forgot go give him my number. I write my number down on a napkin and call him over again.

"Hey, Ross!" I call after him.

He walks over towards me. "Here's my number. Call me." He smiles and takes the napkin out of my hand and walks away, once again.

"He's cute."  Georgia says.

"You have a boyfriend, Georgie." I say.

"Daddy!" Ana yells. I turn to my right to see Shannon walking towards us.

"Hey Ana, happy birthday." He kisses Ana on the forehead. "Can I talk to you Ana?"

"No."

"Please."

"Fuck off."

"It'll only be a minute."

"Fine."

I walk outside, Shannon following behind me.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to get rid of her."

"Bullshit."

"It isn't bullshit. I love you."

"If you 'loved me', you would've told me."  
  


"I fucked up."  
  


"Yeah, you did. Now goodbye Shannon."

He leans in and kisses me.

This is wrong. This is sooo wrong. I try to push him off of me, but he only deepens the kiss.

"Get off of me." I shove him off of me.

"I destroyed the contract and I filled for divorce. I also got an restraining order against Christina."

"I-I...."

"You don't have to say anything, Okay? I love you."

"I uh... love you too."

I think I just found my soul mate. 


	13. Chapter 12 - Moving In

****

 

**4 Months Pregnant**

"Did you feel that?" I ask Shannon.

He nods. "He just kicked."

Shannon rubs my stomach and kisses me on the cheek.

"I love him."

"I love him too."

Yep, I'm having a boy. We're planning on naming him Andy Lee Leto.

"Move in with me, Shannon." I say.

"Babe, I don't know."

"Please."

He sighs. "Alright."

"Daddy is going to live with us?" Ana says.

I look at her, smiling "Yes honey." (So I'm listening to this radio station in the UK and Numb by Linkin Park just came on.)

This is the family I always wanted. This is home.

"Can we go to Chuck-E-Cheese?"

"Of course." Shannon says.

**~ 9 Months Pregnant ~**

Shannon moved in with us a while ago. Only thing he really brought over was his clothes, since everything else belonged to Christina.

Damien and Leon's wedding is today and I'm watching Damien get his make-up done.

"Oh my god, Damien." Georgia gasps.

"My name is no longer Damien. Its Demi." (The picture at the beginning of the chapter is Demi.)

"You're so beautiful." Olympia says.

"Thank you." Demi smiles. "I had to loose a lot of weight to get into this dress."

"Did you.... change back into a woman just to fit into that dress?"

"Leon's family is against same sex marriage."

"Well that's fucked up." Olympia says.

"That's the world we live in." I joke.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too."

\-------

It's odd walking Demi down the aisle at his own wedding. His parents and sibling didn't show up to her wedding. "It's okay, Demi." I whisper, kissing his forehead and stand next to him. I'm also one of her bride maids.

Halfway through the ceremony, my water breaks.

**~ 2 Hours Later ~**

Everyone was freaking out when my water broke. Leon and Demi almost called off the wedding, but I told them it was fine and they shouldn't cancel it.

"It hurts so fucking bad." I yell.

"It's okay, every thing will be fine."

"SHUT UP!" I slap Shannon.

Lord, please help me.

 

 


	14. Chapter 13 - Andy

"I can see the head, Ms. Prescott."

Oh my god, get this damn baby out of me.

"One more big push and we'll be done."

Oh thank god. I've been doing this for the past 30 minutes.

After I do the last big push, crying fills the room.

Andy Lee Leto is born.

Our Andy. Our baby boy.

\----

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The day has finally come.

The day I married my lover.

It took him a year to propose, but I'm not complaining.

"I love you, Ross."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 2 - Coming soon


End file.
